Pretty Girl
by YumeSangai
Summary: Linda garota que está se ferindo. Apenas uma boneca vazia. Está descansando na prateleira, percebe como é insignificante? [HaoxMari][universo alternativo].
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: **It's the way that he makes you feel.

Experimente passar 17 anos de vida sendo comparada a uma boneca. Sendo tratada como uma. Usada, guardada, trocada e ao fim jogada de lado, porque sempre aparece outra mais bonita.

Isso resumia a vida de uma garota chamada Marion Phauna, Italiana abandonada pelos pais em uma cidade esquecida no Japão. A vizinhança a chamava de bruxa por sempre andar de preto e não cortar os cabelos que já batiam nos joelhos, lindos, brilhantes e louros.

Ela ignorava os comentários e continuava a viver. Bem ate demais para uma "criança". Apesar da maioria dos japoneses adorar pintar o cabelo aquilo não era muito comum na cidade, e o sotaque falsamente nipônico atraía algumas pessoas, garotos e homens de terno e gravata. Que pagariam bem. Mas não usariam bem.

Ela não estava à venda, mas tinha uma taxa de validade para algumas pessoas. Seus clientes. Aqueles que pagavam bem. Detestava garotinhos de 18/19 anos que falavam mais do que faziam e não pagavam bem. Aprendera a se defender de tarados nojentos. Ficara com um cliente por 1 ano e meio que era professor de ninjutsu.

Naquele dia em especial, deixara a casa cedo, o sol nem havia nascido direito e andava mancando pela rua.

_Cliente estúpido. Masoquista doente._

Pensou enquanto arrastava o pé esquerdo até a farmácia, precisava de bandagens novas. Mais. Pagou e saiu com a sacola com bandagens e esparadrapos andando devagar pela rua, algumas pessoas mudavam de calçada ao vê-la, não se importava. Não conhecia aquelas pessoas. Não ligava para a opinião delas. Não devia satisfação a ninguém.

Já havia virado um quarteirão quando duas garotas passaram por perto correndo e a empurraram, acabou caindo de mal jeito, machucando o pulso e ralando os joelhos.

-Bruxa!

Ouviu as duas garotas gritarem, não deveriam ter mais do que 14 anos. E aquilo era uma cena normal. Não se preocupou em lançar um olhar bravo para elas, apenas se levantou. Facilmente. Olhou para o lado assustada ao ver um rapaz gentil a segurando pelo braço.

Lição número 1: Nunca agradeça até que a pessoa diga algo. Ela pode ser pior do que as que fizeram algo.

-Tudo bem senhorita?

O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Lição número 2: Desconfie.

-É claro.

E puxou o braço para longe dele, percebeu que havia ralado um pouco a palma da mão. Como conseguia se machucar tanto? Se abaixou ignorando a dor no abdômen, mas o garoto foi mais rápido pegando a sacola. Não a oferecendo de volta.

-Não tem nada pra você roubar aí, a não ser que precise de ataduras...

Disse friamente o encarnado com os olhos verdes que brilhavam de forma estranha, ele sorriu ainda mais e se agachou na frente dela, estava de costas.

-Suba. Você está machucada.

-Ficou louco? Eu nem conheço você.

-Do que está falando? Você não precisa conhecer as pessoas certo? Você não se importa com isso.

Lição 3: As pessoas nunca precisam saber nada pessoal. Elas nunca duram.

Ignorou a pequena pontada no coração, apesar de tudo não era comum as pessoas colocarem as coisas dessa forma. Dizer que era uma prostituta, bruxa, infame; era esse o tipo de comentário que ouvia. Não surtia efeito porque era feito por pessoas ignorantes e sempre se considerou superior aqueles seres que nada sabiam de uma vida sofrida e sem amor materno. A única pessoa em que realmente amou a colocara naquela vida.

Subiu nas costas do garoto que havia divido o cabelo em dois e o jogado para frente. As pessoas passavam com uniformes escolares e com suas mães ao lado. Olhando estranho e se desviando dos dois.

Não ficou surpresa quando ele e deixou na porta de casa. Tirou a chave do bolso do vestido e destrancou o portão, passaram uma por pequeno quintal, onde haviam algumas flores, embora estivesse sujo de copos e pacote de biscoito, Hao olhou tudo atentamente, Mari pareceu ignorar e abriu a porta de madeira dando passagem para ele, que sorriu em agradecimento e tirou os sapatos os deixando junto aos dela.

Era tudo impecavelmente limpo. Parecia uma casa de boneca, os móveis arrumadinhos, a sala era grande, porém bem vazia, as paredes pintadas em um tom de lilás, os sofás alinhados e a mesinha de centro com o jornal certinho no meio.

-Vai ficar ai olhando?

Hao seguiu com as mãos no bolso da calça e foram para o quarto da loira, não ficou surpresa ao ver a organização do cômodo como se nunca fosse utilizado, a cama bem arrumada com um lençol pesado e negro com caracteres brancos de kanjis espalhados, havia um boneco de coelho costurado e reformado sob a cama a mesinha ao lado tinha um abajur antigo e remédios espalhados por cima do livro e óculos de grau.

-Pode se sentar aí, eu já volto.

Dito isso entrou na porta ao fundo que concluiu que era o banheiro. A parede do quarto tinha um papel de parede de tom pastel com listras, estava cortado, como se alguém tivesse arrastado uma faca com violência por ele. Era um quarto...sem graça. Organizado mas não havia nada de extraordinário nele. O armário embutido o tapete recém lavado as cortinas limpas.

-Me ajude.

Marion estava de volta usando uma toalha e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, se sentou na cama de costas para Hao que tirou da sacola os produtos.

-Você está doente? Tem muitos remédios ali em cima.

-Não.

-Hn...Você já pensou em ir ao hospital?

-Não. Eu odeio hospitais.

Se livrou da toalha a jogando na beirada da cama, o corpo magro, os ossos bem visíveis nas costas, haviam roxos por todo o corpo, alguns cortes e arranhões nas coxas e uma área bem vermelha no ombro.

-Isso deve estar dolorido.

-Apenas me ajude a enfaixar.

Hao separou as faixas as cortou e a amarrou sem apertar muito, Mari olhou de lado para ele enquanto desfilava ate o armário no que Hao pode perceber que só haviam roupas pretas e brancas. Vestiu rapidamente um short preto e uma blusa branca, quando estava pegando o pente e os prendedores de cabelo, viu Hao se levantar e abrir o armário.

-O que está fazendo?

-Você tem um machucado na cintura, não use um short tão apertado – E puxou um vestido parecido com o que ela usava mais cedo – Use isso.

-Você é esquisito – Disse pegando a roupa e a vestindo.

-Você que é se trocando na minha frente.

-Você é gay?

-Você quer que eu faça algo?

E os dois ficaram se encarando como se esperassem por um passo.

-Você seria mais bonita se não fosse tão magra.

Disse dando um sorriso divertindo

-Cale a boca!

Mari corou com o comentário e arremessou a almofada da cama contra ele que apenas a pegou.

-Como você é explosiva. Achei que fosse apenas uma boneca sem expressão, isso me agradou um pouco.

-Cale a boca desconhecido.

Os dois estavam calmos, o que tornava os comentários não ofensivos, Marion bufando algumas vezes e depois séria e o rapaz sorrindo e surpreso.

-Asakura Hao.

-O que?

-Não sou um desconhecido é esse o meu nome.

Os dois ficaram novamente se encarando, Mari virou o rosto fitando o papel de parede ligeiramente estraçalhado.

-Marion Phauna.

-É, eu sei.

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prévia:**_

-Asakura Hao.

-O que?

-Não sou um desconhecido é esse o meu nome.

Os dois ficaram novamente se encarando, Mari virou o rosto fitando o papel de parede ligeiramente estraçalhado.

-Marion Phauna.

-É, eu sei.

**Capítulo 0****2: **This may never start

-Então o que você quer? Sexo?

Hao deu um sorriso debochado e a loira apenas fechou a cara como se tivesse levado um tapa.

-Já viu como você está machucada?

-Se não quer mais nada dê o fora.

-Eu gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá.

Disse ligeiramente pensativo. Marion olhou incrédula.

-Tempo é dinheiro. Dê o fora Hao.

-Eu pago.

-Pra ficar tomando chá comigo?

-Sim. Quanto você quer?

E tirou do bolso traseiro a carteira. Marion se aproximou fechando a carteira do rapaz.

-Veremos isso depois.

Foram até a cozinha, era bem grande, porém com poucos produtos. Uma geladeira, bancada quase toda vazia, uma cafeteira, máquina da lavar. Uma bagunça, a parte feia e mal cuidada da casinha de bonecas. O mais divertido de arrumar não é o quarto se não a própria boneca? Quem se importava?

-Porque mora em uma cidade pequena? Não deve ganhar o bastante pra pagar as contas.

-No centro só tem velhos.

-Não me respondeu.

Virou o rosto o fitando depois de tanto tempo, aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam misteriosamente parecia ser impossível saber o que ele pensava, afinal quem diabos era aquele rapaz? Mais um menino de férias e com muito dinheiro e pouco tempo?

-Eu funciono como um filial do "dono", eu mando uma parte e fico com outra, quando me falta algo eu ligo pra ele.

A voz tão sem vida não parecia se importar com nada, nem com os machucados medonhos que tinha. Não se importava com um estranho a levar pra casa com um porco nojento, masoquista a machucando. Era só dinheiro. Era só sexo.

-Por quê?

Sua voz soou mais dura, como de alguém decepcionado.

-Você é a merda de um repórter?

-Porque você é tão estressada?

-Porque você está me fazendo perder tempo.

A chaleira apitou.

Ela se levantou da cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que Hao, os dois ficaram se encarando, ela se virou para o objeto no fogão, mas teve o pulso segurado e forçada a se virar para o rapaz.

Muda

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, talvez um pouco assustada.

-Se alguém aparecer eu saio. Eu pago.

-Certo.

Naquele dia ensolarado. Não apareceu ninguém. Os ficaram a maior parte do tempo calados, observando um ao outro. Bebendo chá.

**Continua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03: Can't stop talking**

**[MARI'S POV**

Hoje era um daqueles dias em que as crianças passavam o dia pintando e cortando cartõezinhos estúpidos em formatos de pastas de trabalho e corações para dar para seus amados pais. Pura merda.

Você agradece por ter comida em casa, você agradece por estar em um bom colégio, por ter amiguinhos, por ter dinheiro e comprar o lanche. Você comemora um dia nada a ver.

Eu estava entediada, aqueles machucados ainda estavam lá. Ainda doíam e ainda me davam ânsia de vômito só de me lembrar de como aquele idiota me tocara.

Mas eu estava satisfeita e não ia reclamar, não é todo dia que alguém taca 850 dólares em cima da minha mesa e diz "Vou fazer o que quiser com você". Acho que até faria de novo se me pagassem o mesmo preço. Talvez com alguém com uma aparência melhor, alguém como o Asak-

Aquele idiota que surgiu no meio do nada me oferecendo ajuda e companhia, não me tocando, me viu nua e ainda assim não quis fazer nada, e pagou por um chá. E também não voltou mais.

Não estou acostumada com palavras doces e mãos delicadas. As pessoas olham pra mim como uma boneca. A forma como me visto é um fetiche para eles. Garotos inexperientes que só se dão prazer, tarados que te vêm como uma bonequinha em posições indecentes na qual eles colecionam imagens no computador e os outros que pagam muito bem, mas aparecem pouco.

Já fazia seis dias e fora esse tipo de pessoa que passara por aqui. Eu me divirto com essas figuras porque são ridículas. Esses garotos novinhos que tem a minha idade porque querem tirar vantagem ou "praticar" pra fazer com a namorada. Os tarados que pagam muito bem, as vezes só pra te ver de pernas abertas e em posições provocantes com uniformes colegiais ou como uma vampira masoquista. Os ojiisans(velhos) perguntando delicadamente sobre mim, mas é tão falso que é capaz de ler em suas testas um adesivo invisível "não me denuncie" ou "não conte para a minha esposa".

Ah sim como se eu tivesse interesse em ligar para aquelas mulheres com rugas e dizer que o maridão de 40 anos está a trocando por uma boneca de 19 anos. Seria divertido, mas isso não me dá prazer.

Meu jardim estava sujo, as pessoas costumam jogar copos e pacotes de qualquer coisa por ali, já não me preocupo em limpar. Antes eu gostava de acordar e sentar no parapeito da janela e ver as flores, mas depois de pensar que elas são lindas e livres, me fez sentir inveja.

O que é estar vivo? Porque eu continuo nesse mundo de desgraças? Há muito tempo, entrei em uma igreja e perguntei por que as pessoas estavam ajoelhadas e rezando, lembro que me responderam "elas querem ser salvas", quando fui abandonada, eu achei uma igreja, eu rezei pedindo àquele Deus que me salvasse. E eu entrei nessa vida. É algum tipo de piada? Deus tem um senso de humor negro.

Falta arroz no armário, não quero sair de casa e ir até o supermercado, as pessoas andam me olhando tanto, porque simplesmente não me ignoraram? Eu sou um ser infeliz com uma vida medíocre. Porque eles simplesmente não podem ver reto e me ignorar? Ninguém vai estender a mão e me dizer "está tudo bem" eu não acredito mais nessas palavras.

Olhei para a navalha que eu rodava pelos meus dedos, indecisa do que fazer, cortar de vez e me ver sangrando. _De novo. _Ou apenas para fazer aqueles sentimentos irem embora. Afinal, o que uma boneca pode sentir?

Raspei-a devagar pelo meu pulso, sorrindo quando vi o sangue começar a escorrer. Então Deus, que brincadeira ordinária você reserva para mim?

-Marion!

Tarde demais. Aquela pessoa desfocada sumiu assim que minha visão escureceu.

**Continua...**

_Do you know Him? (Yes, I do)  
Do you know what I say is true?  
Do you know Him? (Yes, I do)  
If He did it for me, He can do it for you_

N/A: Can't stop talking é uma música de Hillsong United. Obrigada pelos comentários nn Desculpem a demora, eu estava em provas, agora que acabou, espero que os capítulos sejam escritos o mais brevemente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: Thank you**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, não havia luz no quarto e agradeceu por isso, girou os olhos pelo ambiente, era familiar, mas não era sua casa. Paredes brancas, cortina rosa, janela limpa, cheiro de remédio.

-Por que...eu estou viva?

Se perguntou erguendo levemente as mãos, tentando tocar o teto. Seus olhos se fecharam pesados.

Ouviu passos no quarto. Não teve vontade de abrir os olhos. Se afundou novamente em sonhos.

Se pudesse viver pra sempre assim, com pensamentos bons, com pessoas carinhosas em volta, com mimos e abraços. Se pudesse morrer e quem sabe começar de novo.

Se aquele mundo desaparecesse, se pudesse perder a memória. Se tivesse uma forma menos dolorosa. O que é a morte afinal? Quem sentiria falta de uma boneca?

-Você já pode ir pra casa Senhorita Phauna.

-_Casa? Uma pessoa como eu não tem casa. _Obrigada.

Faz uma pequena reverencia e começa a se afastar lentamente, ainda podendo ouvir as ultimas palavras da enfermeira e do médico.

-É mesmo uma boa idéia deixa-la voltar?

-O que você acha que podemos fazer?

-Pobre menina...

Essa é a visão que a sociedade tem das pessoas. Ou você é uma "boa" pessoa, ou está perdido. Sentou-se no banco, viu um jornal largado e o desdobrou, mais suicídios no metrô.

As pessoas questionam coisas simples, não passar de ano, perder o emprego, mas o que é isso tudo quando se tem uma vida sem atrativos? Quando não se tem ninguém em casa pra dizer "Tadaima" ou pra fizer "Okaeri".

Não ter uma mão calorosa, não ter palavras reconfortantes, não ter ninguém pra te fazer companhia nas refeições. Todos os dias, se arrastando por uma casa que parece amaldiçoada. Arruma o quarto. Lava a louça. Toma banho. Sai por aí. Qual o sentido...disso tudo?

Garotas do centro se prostituem para comprar roupas, porque não querem as falsificadas. Ter uma roupa só...já não é muito? Quantas coisas você tem? Quantas você deixou de comprar? Quantas você comprou porque estava barato? Quantas você comprou sem pensar e agora não vê utilidade? As pessoas não pensam, elas apenas consumem.

Uma forte chuva começou, as pessoas corriam para casa, outras entravam nas lojas próximas, Marion continuou sentada no banco. A chuva purifica a alma?

Os pingos pararam de martelar sua cabeça, olhou pra cima e viu um tecido transparente, se virou assustada e viu o garoto de cabelos compridos.

-Já quer voltar pro hospital?

-Foi você? – Piscou seguidamente, ele concordou sorrindo. – Não precisa.

-Queria morrer?

-Você ia se importar?

Silêncio. Hao fechou o guarda chuva e se sentou ao lado da loira, que apenas ficou o encarando.

-O que está fazendo?

-Pegando chuva.

-Vai ficar resfriado.

-Você se importa?

-Não.

Silêncio. Marion bufou se levantando, e novamente sentiu a chuva não acertar, olhou para o lado e lá estava Hao com um guarda chuva.

-O que está fazendo?

-Cuidando da sua saúde.

-Me deixe morrer, por favor – Disse entre os dentes, tentou dar um passo, mas teve o pulso puxado, fazendo-a se chocar contra o corpo de Hao que a abraçou, o guarda chuva caiu no chão.

-Não diga isso de uma forma tão dura.

Pela primeira vez suas palavras não foram alegres, Marion apenas piscou incrédula. Era assim que batia o coração? Tão acelerado?

-Hn... – Murmurou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Hao se afastou e pegou o guarda chuva, protegendo a loira. – Não precisa, já estou molhada, e você também.

Hao sorriu como o de costume, os dois foram andando em silêncio, os entraram em silêncio, deixaram os sapatos na porta e foram direto para a cozinha, enquanto um chá era feito.

-Não é melhor você ir tomar banho? Se pegar uma pneumoni-

-Se eu pegar uma pneumonia, ninguém vai se importar. Não diga coisas inúteis – Retirou do armário dois copos, Hao a fitou sério, ela não viu.

-Meu pai morreu essa semana.

A caneca bateu no mármore da pia, Marion se virou assustada, Hao estava com as mãos apoiando o queixo e sorrindo de uma forma dolorosa.

-Eu...sinto muito – Voltou-se ao objeto o analisando se não havia rachado.

-Me...chamaram se insensível, porque eu não consegui chorar – Murmura engolindo as lágrimas e soluçando – Mas não é fácil...ne?

-A gente só chora quando percebe que perdemos. Você só não tinha sentido, que ele havia ido embora.

Hao concordou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, chorando, Marion o abraçou pelas costas.

-Esqueça os pensamentos dolorosos Hao, ninguém vive mágoas e tristeza. Se você o fizer, não é melhor se perguntar se está vivo?

Hao ergueu o rosto ainda molhado, Marion deu um meio sorriso e se afastou, desligando o fogão.

-Obrigada. Por não me deixar morrer.

-Obrigado. Por me deixar chorar.

Os dois esconderam o sorriso, e juntos tomaram chá.

_Quando eu digo obrigado_

_É mais do que isso_

_...por que..._

_Meus verdadeiros sentimentos_

_Ainda não podem chegar até você_

_Eles ainda estão em conflito_

_Com o meu "eu" atual._

**Continua...**


	5. Bônus I

Os fios mal costurados

A roupa suja

O cabelo bagunçado

Os olhos desfocados

Jogada de qualquer jeito na prateleira

Suas mãos não são gentis

Seus olhos não são ternos

Toco meu rosto

A máscara ainda está lá

Você aparece, com sorrisos e palavras gentis – às vezes engraçadas.

Toco meu rosto

A máscara está rachada

Eu não desejo a liberdade

Eu continuo com o meu papel de boneca

Imóvel – sem sentimentos

Você pode me pegar de vez em quando

Fingir que é um bom presente

Uma boneca de pano é largada na porta

A boneca de pano só tem retalhos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05: **What the hell were you thinking?

-Mas ficaria bem em você – Insistiu ele pela milésima vez, Marion rodou os olhos e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

-Eu já disse que não Hao – Resmungou ela, séria.

-Só pra eu ver!

-Nunca!

Hao avançou para cima dela, segurando seus pulsos, os mantendo sobre a cabeça, enquanto com a única mão livre, colocou o chapéu nela, Marion se debatia e ria tentando empurra-lo.

-Hao! Mas que droga...

-Você está uma gracinha assim – Disse dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Parecido quando eles haviam se esbarrado pela primeira vez, porém sincero.

-Não, eu pareço uma idiota, quer me soltar?

-Posso tirar uma foto?

-Nunca!

-Então não vou soltar. –Sorrindo-

Marion rodou os olhos.

-Está bem, uma só, ouviu!?

Ele tirou da bolsa que estava jogada no canto do sofá, uma maquina fotográfica, aproximou-a e depois a afastou, Marion ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento.

-Faça uma pose!

-Ah não, eu já estou com esse chapéu ridículo! – Disse apontando para o boné preto com a aba laranja e olhos em cada lado. Um pingüim-boné.

-Só umazinha!

Marion se levantou, fazendo uma careta, Hao não pode deixar de rir e tirou a foto.

-Agora pode apagar!

-Não, eu quero fotos, vamos, tire algumas comigo. – Disse enquanto mexia em algumas funções na maquina, Marion tirou o chapéu e colocou na cabeça dele.

-Só se você ficar com esse chapéu.

-Eu não me importo – Disse sorrindo.

E vários flashes forem disparados, fotos sorrindo, fazendo caretas, fingindo estar assustados, bravos, com sorrisos propositalmente forçados, puxando as bochechas um dos outros, fazendo desenhos com os dedos.

-Aff, nunca tirei tanta foto na minha vida – Disse se levantando do sofá.

-Só mais uma – Disse Hao a puxando pelo braço e a fazendo se sentar em seu colo, Marion ia questionar, quando ele aproximou o rosto e a beijou. Flash.

**Continua.**

**Mãozinhas mesmo com tendinite digitam mais rápido com comentários, obrigada.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06: **Last Song. Rain. White.

Nem dois segundos e Marion saltou do colo de Hao, ficando de costas, elevou a mão a boca como se fosse vomitar. O coração batendo rápido, ouviu passos, ainda não tinha coragem de se virar, uma mão tocou o seu ombro e com mais força a fez se virar.

Um tapa. E o silêncio. Os olhos de Marion o fitando intensamente, porém ligeiramente insanos, pareciam apreensivos e marejados. Hao a olhava sério, ignorando a marca vermelha do lado esquerdo da face.

-Marion.

-Vá embora.

-Mari – Ele tentou com a voz mais macia e ligeiramente cansada. Ela percebeu, e assim como ele cedeu...

-Por favor, Hao... – Permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorressem.

-Me deixe explicar Mari – Pediu tocando suavemente seu rosto, ela recusou assustada, encostando-se à parede quase como se Hao quisesse a estuprá-la ou coisa do gênero.

Hao percebeu o medo em seus olhos e deixou a câmera em cima da mesa, aproximou um passo, ela já não tinha para onde recuar, mas a viu esticar os pés, talvez quisesse subir para o teto.

-Mari, eu não vou te fazer mal.

Ela respirou fundo e foi seguindo a linha da parede e tomando distância, ate dar a volta pela sala e se sentar no sofá.

-Me desculpe, eu...

-Você tem tanto medo assim do que eu vou dizer?

Marion concordou com a cabeça. Sentia-se tola, como uma garota se recusando a ouvir a declaração do melhor amigo por medo, porque não poderia aceita-lo. E se distanciariam. Quem iria estar por perto? Quem estaria sorrindo?

-Você quer que eu diga ou não?

-Não quero. – Disse olhando para os pés. Nunca havia sido tão cabeça dura, podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pela face, não se importava. Estava acostumada com elas, embora essas fossem mais salgadas e mais dolorosas.

Sentiu braços calorosos a envolver, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, e se permitiu chorar, enquanto ele pela primeira vez lhe afagava os cabelos. O cheiro do perfume se misturava ao do shampoo, ambos deliciosos.

-Então eu não vou dizer – Murmurou baixo, a loira deu um meio sorriso misturado as lágrimas e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, até que o sal das lágrimas começou a arder ligeiramente e a italiana se afastou para poder seca-las com um lenço.

-Hao nós ainda—

Ele a impediu de continuar já tendo certeza de suas palavras, o dedo indicador pousou sobre seus lábios, ela se assustou, mas ele deu um sorriso gentil. Naquele espaço de silêncio, eles ficaram se olhando.

Os olhos claros de Hao estavam tristes e os verdes de Marion assustados, eles sabiam disso e aprenderam a ler o olhar um do outro.

Ele se levantou e quando ela se deu conta ele já estava na porta, com a mão na maçaneta, olhando para ela, o céu estava negro, não demorou a ouvirem a chuva começar a cair com muita força, a luz da janela refletia em Hao, ele estava branco.

-Hao... – Ela o chamou se levantando, mas quando deu um passo ele abriu a porta.

-Sayonara.

Ela ouviu os passos em sua escada, ouviu a chuva, ouviu o portão abrir e bater, engoliu as lágrimas e correu para lá, escorreu no caminho, batendo com os braços fortemente no portão. Doeu. Ignorou, e abriu o portão que bateu e voltou. Ela estava parada no meio da rua.

-Hao!

Ele deu aquele sorriu típico, e seguiu a rua com a mão no bolso, o cabelo comprido totalmente encharcado. Ela abriu a boca para mais uma vez chama-lo.

-Bruxa.

Ouviu alguém dizer, e se calou rapidamente, elevando a mão ao peito, sentindo o coração acelerado. Tinha uma razão não é? Não dava para esta com ele, tinha um motivo, estava bem ali, parado na chuva, o chamando inutilmente.

_As pessoas não podem apagar o passado. O seu 'eu' atual era algo vergonhoso. O garoto porque quem havia se apaixonado não ficaria com uma prostituta. Aquele garoto gentil havia partido. O gosto de seus lábios ainda estava lá, o perfume também, uma dor maior era constante em seu peito._

_O arrependimento de não ter ouvido suas palavras. Teria sido diferente?_

**Continua.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07:**It's the way that she makes you fall in love.

**[Hao Pov**

_Canalha_

_Estúpido_

_Burro_

_Incompetente_

_Inconseqüente_

_Incapaz_

Uma pessoa normal, com a cabeça no lugar não abandona uma garota em lágrimas. Só um idiota sai debaixo dessa chuva estúpida. Aaah eu com certeza pegaria uma pneumonia.

Eu ouvi o portão batendo novamente, me virei apenas para fita-la mais uma vez, mesmo com a chave eu vi claramente suas lágrimas, senti um aperto no peito, uma vontade tremenda de abraçá-la. Sorri. O que mais poderia fazer?

Voltei a andar, não me importando com o cabelo grudado no meu rosto, meu corpo totalmente encharcado e de sentir até os dedos dos pés congelados.

Marion é uma garota apaixonante, parece aquele tipo exótico que tem no colégio¹ que não fala com ninguém, é reservada e tem umas amigas esquisitas que pintam o cabelo, seria divertido se pudéssemos controlar essas coisas, mudar algumas outras...

Ela não me deixaria dizer o que sinto, eu já **sabia **disso, foi intencional. Só gostaria de não ver suas lágrimas, e aqueles olhos com um semblante tão triste, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Eu sei como segue a vida dela, mas nada sabe da minha. Não é fácil. Sei que a dela também não, _é ainda pior. _Eu me vejo andando devagar, não tenho porque chegar logo em casa, não quero.

Botar os pés naquela casa me faz revirar o estomago. Me sinto preso naquele quarto, tentando agradar a minha noiva. Ah eu não disse? Eu tenho uma namorada, me lembra _um pouco _a Marion, tem os mesmos olhos caídos e expressão séria na maior parte do tempo, a diferença é que... a Mari é agradável e amigável, a Anna é... não muito agradável, sabe ser, mas são raros os momentos.

Não posso dizer que são esses raros os momentos que fazem valer a pena, porque não são... são esses pequenos momentos que me fazem querem gritar 'Pare de agir dessa forma, se não está feliz dê o fora, eu também tinha outros planos'

E pensar nisso me faz sentir pontadas horríveis, os empregados da mansão Asakura estão esperando por hoje, tecnicamente o dia em que eu deveria pedi-la em casamento.

E com um sorriso triste eu penso, o que eu faria se a Marion tivesse me deixado falar, eu provavelmente a pediria em casamento, me aproveitando da jóia que estava em meu bolso.

Louco? Eu não tenho remédio, como filho mais velho e herdeiro eu deveria dar o exemplo ao meu pequeno irmão, feh... Somos irmãos gêmeos, sabe? Acho que a diferença é o tamanho do cabelo, e o fato de que eu não sou autista.

Só rindo mesmo... como eu desejo desaparecer... Porque meu pai queria que eu me casasse com a Anna? Só por causa disso... Eu não sei... Eu... Olho pra trás como se ainda fosse possível vê-la no inicio da rua.

Eu quero vê-la. Eu quero ficar com ela. Céus, porque comigo? Eu nunca me aproximei de ninguém antes, nunca esperei encontrar uma mulher andando pela rua e pensar 'É ela'... Porque comigo? Porque comigo? Porque eu tinha que me apaixonar? Seria tão fácil aceitar de bom grado o casamento com Anna, mas... me casando com ela eu não tenho coragem de olhar para Marion.

Eu nunca mais vou ver aquelas fotos, Eu nunca mais vou vê-la.

_All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together__²_

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Não vale ameaçar bater na autora! Sério gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, de verdade mesmo, eles me animam muito! Sou grata a cada um de vocês por lerem e aos que comentam.

¹ Há, vocês estão achando que quando acabar essa estória eu vou abandonar Shaman King? Jamais! Próxima fanfic U.A. colegial estará a caminho. Coming Soon.

² Within Temptation - Bittersweet


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08: **Child Prey

Marion voltou para casa séria. Com o corpo tremendo de frio, mas isso era um pequeno detalhe comparado as coisas que haviam surgido em sua mente.

Sentimentos reprimidos. O desejo de ter uma pessoa por perto, um amigo, qualquer um.

Se jogou no sofá, não se importando com o banho que estava dando, fitou o teto com os olhos ainda avermelhados.

Hao era diferente.

É aquele tipo de cara que faz valer tudo a pena, aquele cara que com um sorriso faz aquecer o coração.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha uma vida que ela desconhecia e ela era uma estranha, até para si mesma.

-Marion.

A garota quase caiu do sofá, surpresa por ter alguém em seu apartamento. O sobretudo preto foi deixado na poltrona e ele bem imponente se ajoelhou no chão, tocando com as mãos geladas o rosto de Marion, que parecia congelado com a proximidade do homem.

-Fausto.

Disse quase num sussurro ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a respiração. Eis o homem que a colocara naquela vida que pagava suas contas, que a mantinha viva. Ele sorriu de forma doce e prendeu a atenção na câmera sobre a mesa.

-O que faz aqui?

Perguntou tentando afastar o homem da câmera, ele notou isso. Apontou para a janela , então se sentou na poltrona, cruzando as pernas.

-Com essa chuva eu pensei "minha pequena vai fazer alguma coisa" então eu vim vê-la, mas vejo que está bem, ate ganhou uma câmera digital.

-Não é minha.

Fausto murmurou algo muito falso, ainda com o mesmo sorriso estampado. Marion o encarava com os olhos tremendo. Aquele homem poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

O respeitava muito, mas sempre ficava muito assustada ao vê-lo, embora ele nunca tivesse feito mal algum, talvez fosse seu sorriso cínico ou seu ar imponente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu uma pequena aliança dourada com um diamante delicado preso em forma de losangulo. Não se atreveu a perguntar sobre a jóia. Mas das poucas vezes que o encontrara, ele não a usava.

Afinal, um homem casado mantendo uma prostituta era algo muito estranho, talvez sua esposa fosse tão doente quanto ele.

E esse pensamento a assustava, aprendera muito bem que as pessoas eram desprezíveis, sempre manteve qualquer pensamento em relação a Fausto bloqueado. Não gostaria de odiá-lo, na verdade preferia não sentir nada em relação a ele.

Não percebeu quando ele pegou a câmera e já estava olhando as fotos, com um sorriso...diferente. Marion se afundou no sofá com medo de uma reação explosiva, mas ele apenas se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando suas mãos e colocando a câmera nelas.

-Eu tenho uma proposta.

Marion assentiu com a cabeça e ele aproximou o rosto, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

-Fausto!

E o abraçou apertado, ele acariciou seu cabelo, enquanto ela apertava o tecido da blusa com força e escondia o rosto.

E agora?

**Continua.**


	10. Bônus II

Eu estou a beira de um precipício

Os ventos me empurram

O corredor da morte

Você pode se livrar dele com um salto

Caindo

Sonhando

Se livrando da imundice

Aquela mão gentil

Também desconhecida

Só existe em pensamentos

Você sabe voar?

Você acredita em liberdade?


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09: **Don't you disagree because you know it's all about me

Como se andar na chuva não fosse ruim o suficiente, entrando em casa pingando como uma roupa não torcida no varal, de uma forma bem deplorável, os fios colando no rosto, atrapalhando a visão, algo bem rock and roll in the rain.

Respirou fundo mandando os sapatos em qualquer direção e subindo as escadas de madeira de dois em dois, quando ia virar no primeiro corredor para seguir para seu refúgio, ouviu aquele som se chocando contra o assoalho que ele conhecia bem, aquele chinelo oriental, pesado e de madeira. Virou-se receoso e com um sorriso que denunciava qualquer coisa.

-Em que posso ajudá-la Anna? – Ele começou de uma forma irônica, imitando os empregados que estavam lá somente para servi-la, não que ela realmente precisasse, mas era uma menina mal acostumada. Isso na mente de Hao, não era _bem assim, _ele sabia disso, só ignorava na maior parte do tempo.

Talvez não fizesse bem a jovens adolescentes herdar todos os bens e se casar com alguém do mesmo nível social. Anna parecia uma velha rabugenta a maior parte do tempo, mas seria maldade dizer que isso definia sua personalidade.

Hao sabia disso, mas no momento em que seus pensamentos estavam tão miseráveis e culposos ele não queria usufruir desse tempo relaxando mentalmente e tentando se lembrar de como a noiva poderia ser doce e agradável.

_Talvez falsa. _Ele pensou consigo mesmo, mas logo negou com a cabeça discretamente, a idéia não era justamente não pensar?

-São onze da noite, o que você espera que eu pense ao vê-lo chegar a essa hora, sem nada nas mãos? Que foi dar uma volta na chuva?

A grossura de suas palavras intimidaria qualquer pessoa a simplesmente abaixar a cabeça, mas Hao era mais do que uma criança rebelde, ele tinha o dom de inventar histórias, na verdade, era um ótimo mentiroso, e se orgulhava profundamente disso.

-Não espero que pense nada de mim, eu não lhe devo nada.

Ou às vezes, a verdade nua e crua também servia, quando não se tem imaginação o suficiente ou talvez não quisesse perder tempo com algo que ele sabia que não iria funcionar, irritar Anna era tão fácil que ele só precisava sorrir.

Era um fato, Anna não desejava Hao e tão pouco ele a desejava, estavam unidos por inconveniência de famílias, os dois não precisavam se esforçar para se odiarem e assim quem sabe, o primeiro a desistir daria alegria a ambos.

Mas o orgulho também pode ser um problema, Anna é o orgulho em pessoa, provavelmente em um dicionário ao lado da palavra 'orgulho' deveria ter uma foto daquela menina de olhos caídos e língua afiada.

Hao provavelmente estaria na 'preguiça' 'sarcasmo' 'inconveniência' e agora ele ria mentalmente se colocando na parte 'infiel' com uma definição em especial.

_Infidelidade em um suposto casamento infeliz pode-se considerar uma dor?_

Na verdade não era uma definição, era uma pergunta que ele realmente acreditava, gostaria de perguntar para alguém, mas isso seria... 'inconveniência'.As coisas eram bem simples no final.

Ele encarou Anna que estava de braços cruzados segurando um leque, não estavam quentes esses dias, mas ela reclamava que a casa era abafada.

Provavelmente era, mas Hao gostava de sair, as poucas vezes que entrara naquele lugar era direto para o quarto que ficava com o ar condicionado ligado sabe-se lá quantas horas por dia.

E agora ele se perguntava se a conta era um problema para a família, ele nunca vira o valor de nenhuma delas, enquanto os negócios iam bem tudo era pago e resolvido, se perguntava como seria viver de uma forma mais humilde.

Assim como Marion que tinha uma casa grande e mal mobiliada, seus olhos entristeceram com os pensamentos e desejou com todas as forças viver assim, com o necessário, mas não ganhando a vida,_daquela _forma.

-Sou sua noiva.

-E eu sou um cara de passagem.

Riu, virando as costas em um único passo e seguindo para o quarto, podia ver a expressão de Anna, carrancuda com a sobrancelha erguida. Mas algo inconveniente fez Hao parar no meio do caminho e olhar de novo para ela.

Era tarde o suficiente para ela já estar deitada, mas ela estava...o esperando? Como se lesse seus pensamentos ela deu um sorriso do mais puro sarcasmo brilhando.

-Eu não te esperaria por meio segundo, Asakura.

E seguiu andando para o outro corredor, Hao não pôde deixar de sorrir, satisfeito por estar alucinando esse tipo de coisa, a última coisa que precisava era de um romance tão não proveitoso como esse.

-Temos algo em comum, Anna!

Gritou para suas costas e seguiu também para o quarto. Anna girou os olhos, mas não estava irritada, apenas com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, estar ali, não era tão ruim afinal.

Mesmo que fosse algo não desejado, apenas em ter uma companhia, mesmo que para implicar, parecia suficiente. Mas havia algo de mais interessante, e ela sabia, abriu a porta com cuidado, olhando para os lados, não havia ninguém por perto, talvez porque ordenasse que ninguém a seguisse à noite.

O quarto estava mal iluminado, a camada fina da cortina não tampava o brilho da lua que arrastava as grades da janela até a porta. Ela trancou a porta de costas, enquanto observava o rapaz que estava sentado na cama, com fones de ouvido, ele ouviu o clique e se virou com um sorriso típico.

Os cabelos castanhos claros, caídos até os ombros, os olhos cansados, sim, sem dúvida era um Hao menor em tamanho e com menos cabelo.

-Achei que não vinha.

-Você sabe esperar.

-Eu sempre espero.

Ele parecia conformado, Anna sorriu ao se lembrar da pequena conversa com Hao no corredor, definitivamente, eles não se pareciam muito. Não admitiria nunca, mas gostava deles. Não da mesma forma. Talvez em algum mundo paralelo se estudassem juntos**¹** eles poderiam ser amigos fiéis.

-Hey, você está sorrindo.

Ele disse aumentando o próprio, Anna revirou os olhos com uma falsa expressão de tédio, e sumindo com o sorriso em um piscar de olhos.

-Imaginação sua Yoh.

-Eu gosto.

-De que?

Ela se sentou na cama, Yoh encostou as costas na parede, trazendo Anna para mais perto, ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, parecendo relaxada pela primeira vez, fitava-o calmamente como se analisasse bem seu rosto, e tirasse para si mesma, uma cópia exata dele naquele instante.

-De sonhar.

Hao fechou o livro e o jogou no chão, se virou na cama, não conseguia mesmo dormir, mas havia desistido de tomar remédios. Depois de fitar o ventilador por quase meia hora, se levantou, usando apenas uma bermuda preta, que na verdade não era para dormir.

Saiu do quarto e decidiu zanzar pelos corredores, desceu as escadas devagar, não estava com vontade de acordar nenhum empregado, chegando à sala, se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para a janela.

A chuva batia com força no vidro, suspirou, era inútil, não tinha mais coragem para ir até a casa de Marion, por mais que desejasse, se sentia patético por isso, ouviu um barulho do lado de fora e colou o rosto do vidro, mas como a chuva batia forte, não conseguia ver nada.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Marion que usava um casaco negro e pesado, estava totalmente molhado, o capuz fofo parecia um cachorro na chuva, ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Você é sonâmbulo ou vê através de paredes?

-Você...

Ela olhou para os próprios pés, uma bota com salto plataforma, Hao não esperou ela dizer nada, a puxou para dentro a abraçando, estremeceu com o contato, ela estava gelada.

-Hao... – Ela murmurou o afastando um pouco e tirando o capuz. – Eu estou toda molhada, vai pegar um resfriado.

-E você sua tonta? O que veio fazer aqui?

Parecia um namoro brigando por um motivo estúpido, na verdade, brigando por estar preocupado e era exatamente isso, os dois sabiam.

-Você esqueceu sua câmera, ela não molhou não se preocupe.

-Eu não estou preocupado com a câmera.

-Bom, achei que não gostaria de perder aquelas fotos...

-Eu não gostaria de perder você. – Ele disse baixo, tocando de leve em seu rosto, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e logo sorrir. Ela parecia diferente, mais expressiva, mais humana.

**Continua...**

**¹** De novo eu falo do próximo projeto. Eu mencionei que eu planejava fechar essa fic com 13 capítulos? Desculpem a demora e um próspero Ano Novo!


	12. Chapter 10

-Eu não gostaria de perder você. – Ele disse baixo, tocando de leve em seu rosto, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e logo sorrir. Ela parecia diferente, mais expressiva, mais humana.

**Capítulo 10:** It's you.

E os dois ficaram daquele jeito por mais alguns minutos, até que a luz do comodo ao lado acendeu, chamando a atençao, Marion ficou atrás de Hao, enquanto este olhava sério e com expressao de poucos amigos para a empregada, que estava no portal, extremamente sonolenta.

-Hao-sama? Está tarde, não deveria estar acordado.

-Me dizendo que horas devo dormir Maltida?

-N-não senhor...er...boa noite. – A mulher de cabelos laranjas saiu rapidamente, apagando a luz; Hao se virou para a loira com um sorriso doce no rosto, mas esta estava de braços cruzados e o encarando sério.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou incredulo, piscando seguidamente. Nem parecia o Hao de alguns segundos atrás.

-Ela parece jovem – Disse fitando o lugar onde a mulher ocupava, como se ainda pudesse vê-la.

-Er...Marion

-Você parece o tipo que pega empregadas.

-Mari...

-Acho que vou embora – Disse se virando e já com a mao na macaneta, quando Hao a segurou pelo pulso, sentindo o coraçao ir a boca, não demorou muito para Marion começar a rir.

-Aaah sua maldita! – Hao a pegou pela cintura, a girando, ela batia em seu braço resmungando para que a soltasse.

-Está fazendo muito barulho Hao, vai acordar alguém!

-Ninguém vai vir.

-Hao me solta.

-Como quiser – E a jogou no sofá, Marion o puxou o derrubando junto. – Você é mais forte do que parece.

-Eu sou muito mais do que pareço...

-Eu sei disso.

-Você é o único que sabe.

Os dois sorriram novamente, Hao inclinou o rosto na direçao do dela, acariciando de leve seu rosto, beijando-a calmamente; Marion passou o braço por seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto.

A luz do andar de cima acendeu, chamando a atençao dos dois.

-O que está acontecendo?

Era Anna, parada ao lado de Yoh, os quatro com a mesma expressão, Hao saiu de cima de Mari e esta se levantou, parecendo indiferente por ter alguém os observando, reconheceu logo Yoh como irmão de Hao, se demorou em Anna, se perguntando se era outra empregada ou namorada.

-Hao...quem são? – Perguntou tentando não mostrar nenhuma fraqueza, embora soubesse que seus olhos denunciavam qualquer coisa.

-Aquele é Yoh, meu irmão.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e ele sabia que não era dele que ela desejava saber, respirou fundo.

-Anna é—

-A minha namorada – Disse Yoh segurando a mão de Anna.

Hao encarava Yoh sem entender, Anna olhava para Yoh com o rosto ligeiramente corado e Marion seguia o olhar de todos, confusa.

-E ela, quem é? – Perguntou Yoh com um sorriso caracteristico, acariciava discretamente a mão de Anna, embora soubesse que ela não discutiria aquilo, ali, naquela situação.

-Minha namorada.

Foi a vez de Marion arregalar os olhos, as duas ainda estavam perdidas na conversa um tanto quanto descabeçada dos Asakura, mas eles entendiam perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Mas ela não é... – Anna não completou ainda olhando Marion com certo receio.

-Marion Phauna, filha de Fausto VIII – Disse séria.

-Filha...? – Perguntou Hao baixo, de forma que só ela ouvisse.

-Depois eu explico.

Hao realmente se perguntou se ela inventava para tentar amenizar a situação, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

-Bom...não me levem a mal, mas temos coisas a conversar – Disse Yoh – Boa noite e um prazer conhecê-la Senhorita Marion. – E puxou Anna devolta ao aposento.

-Hao...isso foi muito estranho.

-Eu que o diga...

**-/-**

-Você quer me explicar o que está acontecendo!?

A porta nem precisou bater para Anna começar a gritar, Yoh fechou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

-Será que eu não acertei? Você queria que eu a apresentasse como noiva do meu irmão?

A voz serena de Yoh, fez Anna encolher os ombros e sentir algo gelado correndo por sua espinha, sabia que ele estava sério e de certa forma magoado.

-Quero saber porque disse aquilo!

-Te incomoda tanto?

-Me diga Yoh!

-Certo, eu já entendi.

Anna respirou aliviada, Yoh se levantou passando direto por Anna e abrindo a porta, ela olhou sem entender, e ele esticou o braço como um empregado recebendo uma visita importante.

-Não está falando sério.

-Por favor – Ele disse a fitando, seus olhos brilhavam de forma sinistra e ela não teve escolha senão sair do quarto, a porta se fechou rapidamente, e ela ouviu a chave girar.

-_Eu não te entendo Yoh..._

-/-

-Hao...você estava falando sério?

Ele sorriu se sentando na cama e a puxando junto.

-Namora comigo?

**Continua.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo**** 11: **Why you have to go and make things so complicated?

As coisas estavam fugindo do controle ou Hao e Yoh tinham poderes e se comunicavam mentalmente, essas coisas de gêmeos e tudo mais. O dia prometia, pois tudo ainda estava uma bagunça, embora fosse óbvio.

-Hao você...

Ele sorriu ternamente, passando os dedos pelo rosto macio e molhado da Italiana que apenas fechou os olhos com o toque gentil, quase surreal para a vida que ela estava acostumada.

-Eu quero que você me aceite como seu namorado.

As palavras foram ditas sussurradas enquanto ele, sem esperar resposta beijava todo o rosto da menina que não escondia o sorriso que só a deixava ainda mais bonita.

-Há algumas horas atrás eu te afastei...

Ela começou usando um tom de voz como se estivesse arrependida e recuou alguns passos o observando melhor, a expressão de Hao era serena, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam docemente.

-Eu fui insensível, eu não respeitei os seus sentimentos.

A expressão de Hao não se alterou, ele falava com a voz calma, ele parecia completamente entorpecido por um êxtase de felicidade que somente Marion poderia causar.

-Você me respeitou como ninguém nunca havia feito, mas... eu não conheço os sentimentos Hao, eu não sei se o que sinto por você vai... durar toda a minha existência.

Ela baixou os olhos um tanto quanto envergonhada das próprias palavras, nem percebeu o sorriso ainda mais largo que se formou nos lábios de Hao, ele se aproximou sutilmente temendo assustá-la.

E novamente acariciou a face da loira, enquanto ela erguia os olhos e novamente eles conversavam daquela forma, silêncio.

-Brincando com os meus sentimentos Marion?

-Eu nunca faria isso.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso complacente.

-Não me torture dessa forma.

Ele pediu a envolvendo num abraço apertado, onde sentiam o coração um do outro, ambos acelerados, eles se olharam com um sorriso nos lábios, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, passando os braços em torno do pescoço de Hao.

-Você quer correr o risco?

-Eu faço qualquer coisa por você.

Ela girou os olhos dispensando as palavras um tanto quanto clichês, mas era inevitável não gostar delas, principalmente saindo da boca de Hao e de uma forma tão doce.

Talvez fosse por isso que as pessoas ainda as dissessem, não importa quantas vezes elas forem repetidas, o efeito ainda se mantém não é? Quando dito com sinceridade é claro.

-Você vai sofrer.

Ela disse de repente ficando com os olhos tristes.

-Mari. – Ele a chamou fazendo com que seus olhos voltassem a se encontrar. – Eu só preciso de você, eu nego meus bens, nós podemos ir embora daqui... Eu tenho um parente nos Estados Unidos que po—

-Eu não estou mais me vendendo.

A surpresa foi evidente nos olhos castanhos de Hao, assim como o largo sorriso que ele exibiu, e foi com essa expressão chocada e sorridente que ele a girou pelo quarto.

-Era isso que você quis dizer naquela hora?

Perguntou enquanto parava de girá-la, mas ainda mantendo os braços em volta de sua fina cintura.

-Sim... Eu me tornei filha de Fausto VIII, o homem que me deu uma chance de viver e também me jogou nessa vida.

Hao rosnou baixou, havia jurado que se um dia visse aquele homem a primeira coisa que iria fazer seria socá-lo e em seguida perguntaria alguma coisa.

-Fausto errou como todas as pessoas, eu não o culpo...

-Ele te fez sofrer, el—

-Fausto nunca tocou em mim.

Ela disse entre dentes, os olhos verdes brilhando sinistramente, eles permaneceram calados por algum tempo, ambos com expressões irritadiças.

-Eu... preciso de um tempo, não espere que eu saia concordando com tudo que você tem a dizer sobre esse cara, eu tenho minha própria opinião formulada...

Disse se jogando na cama que tinha o colchão meio duro, afundou o rosto nos joelhos bufando, tudo estava dando tão certo, eles não estavam bem? Ela não havia aparecido para que pudessem ficar juntos?

-Hao, você sabe que não é tão fácil quanto você pensa.

-O que quer dizer?

Ele perguntou sério ficando ainda mais irritado com aquele comentário, parecia que ela fazia de propósito. Porque insistia tanto com isso?

-As pessoas não vão me aceitar, as pessoas vão desprezá-lo, você provavelmente vai perder o respeito de seus pais e amigos.

-Eu só preciso de você!

-Ninguém sobrevive de amor Hao.

Ela disse secamente e isso foi o bastante para tirá-lo do sério.

-O que você entende? O que você chama de amor?

Ela foi pega de surpresa, palavras tão duras saindo da boca de alguém que há segundos atrás estava quase lhe jurando amor eterno. De quem ela estava diante? Do verdadeiro Hao Asakura?

-Eu entendo...

-O que?

Ele gritou possesso se levantando da cama, mas ela não se assustava com explosões como aquela, mesmo que estivesse na casa dele e ninguém pudesse fazer nada.

Uma garota que em depressão cortava os próprios pulsos não tinha medo

-Você não está agindo muito diferente das pessoas que eu conheço...

-Não me compare.

E balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando os pensamentos.

-Por quê?

-Eu não sou igual aqueles caras imundos que te tocaram, eu nunca te deixaria naquele estado...

A idéia de feri-la parecia ter acalmado Hao, mas a loira não estava nada acostumada com suas múltiplas personalidades e ainda estava ofendida por seus comentários não pensados,

-Céus, eu estou te pedindo em namoro, como pode ter virado essa bagunça toda?

Questionou-se passando a mão pelos longos cabelos os jogando pra trás de uma forma meio bagunçada. Marion suspirou, sabia que tinha grande parcela de culpa, custava dizer que correspondia?

Bom, custava muito e eles pagariam até o final dos dias, ela não podia apagar o passado. E uma família tão elevada como a Asakura também não iria deixar barato, mesmo que Hao fosse o patriarca.

Que preço você dá ao amor? Que preço você pagaria? Se fosse muito barato você jogaria fora? Se fosse muito alto você guardaria em uma estante de preciosidades?

-Isso não muda.

Ele disse a fitando com os olhos cansados de tudo aquilo. Discutir o futuro daquela forma, Hao era irresponsável, nunca se sentava a mesa e gostava de quebrar regras.

-Hao...

-Eu sei, sei o que você está tentando fazer... Psicologia reversa, perversa, ou qualquer outro nome... Eu só consigo olhar pra você e ver o quanto eu a desejo... Por favor, por favor, Marion, você vem me torturando desde o momento que nos conhecemos...

-Hao...

Mas ela de fato queria dizer com todas as palavras, vírgulas, acentos e pontos. Ela tinha uma leve noção da personalidade dele agora, mas o que custava ouvir? Ele era tão egoísta assim?

-Eu te amo.

Ele era.

Marion deu um suspiro cansado, caminhou alguns passos e se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que ele a acompanhasse, ele o fez em silêncio. Ela não parecia muito surpresa e nem parecia estar pensando em responder a sua declaração.

Já estava um tanto quanto óbvio que estava por vir.

-Eu vou respondê-lo.

Ela disse rapidamente assim que ele abriu a boca para questioná-la ou para fazer um comentário engraçadinho, quem estava sem paciência era ela, explosiva como sempre.

-Mas eu preciso falar Hao... eu preciso dizer tudo que eu tenho guardado aqui dentro... Eu só tenho você e só posso confiar em você... me escute por um momento.. e então, se depois de tudo você ainda for capaz de repetir o que disse, eu irei responder adequadamente.

Não seria um simples teste de paciência, Hao não estava de fato preparado psicologicamente para o que viria, era como pegar um diário e começar a lê-lo, a diferença era... Marion estava de fato disposta a se abrir.

Ela precisava disso, ele podia ver estampado em seus olhos a necessidade de compartilhar sentimentos, ela vinha carregando muita coisa, e ela confiava nele, Hao sempre quis uma oportunidade para ser o príncipe no cavalo branco.

Cedo ou tarde eles iriam cair naquele mesmo buraco, ou colocavam pontos e nós cegos em tudo ou estariam sempre desatando os laços mal dados. Hao de repente pensou em Anna.

Yoh estava confiante quando apresentara Anna como namorada, embora eles obviamente não tivessem nenhuma relação, bom, disso agora Hao desconfiava, mas não é como se importasse de ter alguns chifres por causa disso.

Seu irmão também estaria em maus lençóis, se levasse em conta o temperamento de Anna, é provável que ela nem fosse sincera se tivesse qualquer sentimento por seu pobre irmão.

-Hao?

-Eu vou ouvi-la.

Disse de olhos fechados. Marion sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

-Porque a Mari que eu conheço não vai desaparecer.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, exibindo o mesmo sorriso doce de antes. Como explicar o amor? Como pintar esse sentimento?

Hao parecia ser o cara descolado que fazia o que tinha vontade e a principio ele iria provar exatamente isso, mas... Isso não era nem 70 de quem ele realmente era.

Hao era o exemplo do que significa "ser humano" com todas as palavras, com todos os efeitos, defeitos e sentimentos e era por isso que a Italiana sentia o coração bater acelerado, as mãos tremerem, as palavras se perderem e é claro, a sensação de borboletas no estômago.

Marion era o exemplo do que significa "humano" uma criatura frágil, com uma aparência bela e uma mentalidade dada a malícias, embora ela lembrasse vagamente Anna, também havia um abismo de diferença.

A Italiana tinha um passado terrível, mas andava de cabeça erguida, tinha um senso de humor peculiar, Hao poderia passar horas apenas olhando para ela, aquela garota o enfeitiçava.

-Então?

-Tudo começou na Itália há 9 anos...

**Continua.**

**N/A: O que eu posso dizer? A inspiração tinha acabado. Só mais dois capítulos pra encerrar a fic, ok?**


	14. Chapter 12

-... Eu me tornei filha de Fausto VIII, o homem que me deu uma chance de viver e também me jogou nessa vida.

**Capítulo 12: **Rewrite.

Ela olhou para o rosto de Hao que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, ele mantinha a expressão fechada, as sobrancelhas se juntavam enquanto ele apertava os olhos, ela suspirou e olhou para o teto pedindo forças para continuar, ela o viu fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, ele também estava tentando, por hora isso era suficiente.  
_  
-_Eu vou tentar poupá-lo do drama, mas é inevitável que eu acabe tornando tudo isso muito melodramático.

-Por favor. - Ele disse ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Tudo começou na Itália, há 9 anos..._

_-Marion? A filha dos Fauna? Me poupe, sustentar minha família já é difícil, eu não tenho tempo pra criar filho dos outros.  
-Fauna? Não, eu não tenho mais idade para educar uma criança.  
-Mande-a para um reformatório!_

Todos ignoravam ninguém realmente se importa. Ela podia ouvi-los, mesmo estando na sala ao lado_, _suas pernas curtas balançavam enquanto ela permanecia sentada no banco de espera, olhando para as linhas tortas do chão de madeira.

Quando o homem de cabelos bagunçados com um cigarro na boca saiu da sala, ela se levantou sem nem olhá-lo, andaram lado a lado olhando para frente. Eles seguiram de carro, o tempo estava chuvoso como pedia um enterro. Uma família pequena que ninguém se lembraria, a casa com paredes gotejando e pintura feia que todos comentariam.

Quão fútil as pessoas se tornam. Comentando a vilha alheia, desejando pêsames, quando não se importam. Isso não é educação. Para aquela criança, sentada no banco do carona, olhando o parabrisas ir e vir, vendo os pingos d'água bateram fortes, ela desejava poder escorrer como a água, cair nos bueiros e desaparecer.

Ninguém realmente se importa.

Ela fechou a porta do carro e correu até a entrada, o homem mais velho veio logo em seguida, com um guarda-chuva, ele destrancou a casa e Marion tirou os sapatos e correu para seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar. Um pequeno cômodo, antes usado como depósito.

Era simples, como sua antiga casa. O papel de parede estava saindo e ela podia desenhar em toda a parede. Nas partes mais baixas, haviam vários gatos pretos e bruxas voando. Ela havia gasto toda a canetinha que trouxera em sua única bagadem de mão. Suas roupas, os vestidos com babados feitos por sua mãe à beira do leito, tudo desaparecera.

Tudo dado, distribuído e/ou vendido.

Ela fingiu não se importar quando isso aconteceu, mas ela chorou por duas noites. Roupas também eram lembranças, principalmente quando feitas com tanto carinho. Aquelas pessoas não se importavam. Aquelas pessoas gastavam todo o dinheiro comprando, apenas olhando o preço e o tamanho, ninguém mais pergunta "Qual a sua cor favorita?".

Isso é uma questão importante.

Ela olhou para a bolsa de pano ainda com suas coisas dentro. E calçou o sapato de boneca que estava meio úmido, pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas com cuidado para não escorregar, aquela madeira era traiçoeira, só fazia cinco dias, mas ela já havia caído e tropeçado várias vezes.Talvez a intenção fosse mesmo essa. Cair, bater com a cabeça e morrer.

Ninguém iria se importar.

Ela passou pela sala receosa e com medo de que o homem, amigo de seus pais, a segurasse e a trancasse naquele quarto velho com cheiro de mofo, mas ao descer o último degrau, ela o viu baixar os olhos do jornal e ficar a encarando como se pensasse em algo, Marion parou de andar e também o encarou, esperando sua ação.

-Você vai voltar?

Era uma questão idiota, uma vez que ela segurava a pequena mala contra o corpo, e ele olhava diretamente para o detalhe em questão. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele correu novamente os olhos pelo jornal, procurando onde havia parado.

-Tranque o portão quando sair.

Ele não ergueu novamente os olhos, ela também não queria isso, e foi com um sorriso que ela concordou com a cabeça e saiu da casa saltitando, o céu escuro e sem nuvens era um bom sinal, já não chovia e isso a alegrou. Ela trancou o portão e olhou para a casa ainda com as mãos se fechando nas grades negras do portão que rangia desagradavelmente.

Ele era uma pessoa. E pessoas não se importam.

Assim como seus falecidos pais. Ela subiu no ônibus que a levou para longe, paisagens que ela desconhecia na noite silenciosa. O vento gelado, barulho de grilos, isso tudo era surpreendente. Foi com um sorriso encantado que ela desceu da plataforma e caminhou olhando para todas as direções, como se todo aquele mundo fosse novo.

Para uma criança de 9 anos, de fato era.

_-Mas vamos ao que interessa._

Ela precisava de um lugar para ficare sem nenhum mapa ou dinheiro, ela decidiu dormir na porta de um estabelecimento barulhento, quando a acordou estava em uma cama de colchão macio, o quarto tinha um cheiro forte de perfume, as paredes tinham um papel de parede vermelho com detalhes em preto bem forte.

-Parece que você acordou.

A voz do estranho a despertou por completo, ela afastou as cobertas e se sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas, olhando para o homem de cabelos loiros e maquiagem, ele segurava uma cartola preta com uma flor azul.

-Quem... - Ela percebeu que sua voz era muito baixa e limpou a garganta. - Quem é o senhor?

-Fausto VIII e você minha pequena dorminhoca?

-Ma-marion Fauna.

Respondeu com o rosto corado. Aquele homem sorria e andava elegantemente, ele era humano?

-Marion, que lindo nome! - Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais e puxou uma cadeira a colocando em frente a cama e ali se sentou de pernas cruzadas, olhando para a menina. - Porque estava dormindo ali?

-Não tenho para onde ir.

-Por quê? - Ele parecia tão curioso quanto uma criança.

-Porque não quero ir para um internato.

-Seus pais? - Perguntou usando um tom que combinava mais com um adulto.

-Faleceram.

Era a primeira vez que ela usava essa palavra, era estranho, tudo era estranho, o lugar, aquele homem, não seria tudo um sonho? Mas aquela pessoa diante de si que não se parecia com seres humanos, ela sentia o coração bater acelerado e não era medo, não tinha receio algum por estar naquela casa.

"Não fale com estranhos" a maioria dos pais diria, mas os dela... não, eles nunca a ensinaram isso.

-Oh. - Ele murmurou surpreso.

Ela piscou seguidamente como se esperasse que ele completasse a frase com "Meus pêsames" ou "Eu sinto muito", passaram alguns segundos e ele voltou a sorrir. Ela riu baixo e ele a observava com curiosidade.

Ele não era humano. Não podia ser.

_-Eu viveria naquela casa, pagando com a minha ajuda, eu acordava cedo e arrumava as camas, na cozinha eu ajudava a lavar a louça e a descascar alimentos, eu não faria limpezas pois uma criança é sempre uma criança, no resto do tempo eu ficaria num quarto pequeno e confortável e estudaria._

-Outro livro? - Ela perguntou assim que ele entrou no quarto com uma sacola.

-Para a minha querida, hoje é seu aniversário não é?

-É, mas é segredo lembra? Não quero ninguém me dando parabéns. - Ela disse emburrada

-E eu também não contei para ninguém, feliz aniversário de 15 anos.

-Você também não precisava. - Ela disse sem esconder o sorriso ao pegar a sacola e a abrindo rapidamente, ela folheou o livro e depois o fechou. - Muito obrigada, mas eu também preciso de roupas, estou cansada dessas usadas.

-Hn, você poderá comprar as suas.

-É mesmo? Como?

-Fazendo dinheiro. - Ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

-Eu não sei fazer mágica, não posso fabricar dinheiro. - Ela disse num tom divertido.

-Mas pode ganhar.

Ela estreitou os olhos e ele continuou, dando os detalhes e pela primeira vez explicando o que era aquela casa com muitos quartos, mulheres e tantas festas à noite. Marion não se surpreendeu em um dos livros que recebera falava sobre uma casa de prostituição, talvez Fausto estivesse tentando dar algumas pistas.

Só não havia percebido porque não quisera, ignorava tudo que via, ficava no quarto lendo à noite, pela manhã fazia todo o serviço, à tarde cuidava da cozinha e no final do dia saia para caminhar, ia até a cidade e contava as novidades para Fausto que vinha vê-la umas duas vezes por semanas, e também para cuidar dos negócios.

-Acordo é acordo Marion.

Ele disse andando pelo pequeno quarto, balançando o sobretudo branco e as botas altas estalando no chão de madeira, não era o mesmo homem que entrara naquele quarto. Essa era a figura de Fausto VIII um dos homens mais ricos daquela cidade esquecida pelo tempo.

-Eu não tenho 18 anos. - Disse abraçando o livro.

-Sei e por isso ainda está em minha guarda.

-Você quer que... eu trabalhe aqui?

-Você quer trabalhar aqui?

O silêncio respondeu a pergunta.

-Pense minha querida. - E com isso ele fechou a porta.

_-O acordo significava que eu ficaria na guarda de Fausto VIII até que completasse 18 anos, com isso, sem dar lucro algum para ele eu teria que ir embora e viver por minha conta._

Era madrugada e o andar debaixo estava cheio de homens bêbados e fedidos a cigarro a música não era alta, mas ninguém prestava de fato atenção na vitrola. Marion estava na cozinha adiantando o trabalho, pois estava sem paciência para ler o novo livro. Uma mulher de cabelos compridos e tingidos em azul entrou na sala meio zonza.

-Marion? - Ela perguntou com a voz embriagada.

A loira se levantou do banco e foi até a porta ajudá-la, elas se sentaram na grande mesa de preparo, Kana segurava o cigarro acesso e olhava para o nada. Poderia dizer que aquela mulher era sua amiga, mas amigas são confidentes e isso não era o que definia a relação das duas.

-Fausto me chamou para trabalhar aqui. - Disse começando a conversa.

-E aí? - Ela não parecia interessada.

-Acho que vou aceitar.

-Você é burra.

-Mas assim eu terei dinheiro!

-Tudo bem, mas se você me disser que um cara me disser que um cara irá te buscar e vocês irão se casar eu vou rir na sua cara. Toda menina idiota cai nessa conversa, sabe o que aconteceu no final? Fausto não as quer mais aqui, elas se viram com a mixaria que tem e tentam sobreviver, vão para as estradas dar pra qualquer um.

A italiana engoliu em seco, não queria nunca sentir a ira de Fausto, mas sabia que se não aceitasse o trabalho ele também ficaria desapontado. Fora que ela queria o dinheiro, queria comprar roupas e alguns acessórios que via as pessoas usando, estava cansada de viver dentro de um quarto e só ler o tempo todo.

Kana era como uma mãe preguiçosa, não lhe dava a atenção necessária, mas ensinava o que era importante, principalmente para Marion que estava ali desde os nove anos de idade. Quando ficara menstruada pela primeira vez, fora Kana quem viera a seu socorro.

-Se eu ficar sem dinheiro, Fausto simplesmente me abandonará quando eu tiver 18 anos, e sem um centavo eu serei obrigada a fazer o mesmo que aquelas mulheres, ir para a estrada. Não quero viver assim.

-Volte para os seus parentes então.

-Não tenho. - Disse séria.

-Bobagem. - E soprou a fumaça.

-Eles não ligam, ninguém se importa.

-Ninguém se importa porque todos têm suas próprias preocupações, não precisam carregar a dos outros. Você é a única sortuda aqui, acha que todas vieram pra cá porque dormiram na porta? Todo mundo tem suas razões, por isso, ninguém vai se importar se você for embora.

-Então o que eu faço?

-Volte para a sua família, pare de perder seu tempo. – E antes que Marion retrucasse, ela continuou. – Estou te dizendo garota, isso aqui não vai continuar por muito tempo, Eu posso ver que Fausto tem outros planos.

-Que planos? – Ela perguntou curiosa, os olhos verdes brilhando.

-Pare de besteira, volte para sua casa. – Disse com raiva, sacudindo o cigarro, deixando que as cinzas caíssem no chão.

-Eu farei parte dos planos de Fausto, eu não ficarei nas ruas. – Disse engolindo as lágrimas e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás.

-Garota tola, você não faz idéia de como é horrível. – E soprou a fumaça olhando para o teto.

Marion encolheu os ombros, de fato estava sendo egoísta, mas que culpa tinha? O que ia fazer naquela altura do campeonato? Pegar o ônibus e bater na porta dos parentes que planejavam jogá-la num internato qualquer? Eles não estavam nem aí se ela estava viva ou morta.

_Vou poupá-lo de como tudo aconteceu, mas a essa altura eu já trabalhava como as outras garotas, mas Fausto mexia na minha agenda, ele indicava quem ficaria comigo, e eu também ganha muito, eu não entendia direito o porquê, mas pagavam muito caro._

-Estou rica. – Disse rindo jogando um bolo de notas para o ar.

-Sorte a sua. – Murmurou uma baixinha de cabelos laranjas que estava sentada em frente ao espelho, passando rímel.

-O que você acha que eu posso fazer com esse dinheiro, hein Matilda? – Perguntou aparecendo atrás da garota.

A mulher estreitou os olhos com a aproximação de Marion, mas a italiana nem percebeu e passou a arrumar a franja loira que caia sobre os olhos.

-Você está em cima da luz, Marion, da o fora. – Disse girando a cadeira a empurrando.

-Porque você está tão estressada? – Perguntou sentando-se sobre a própria cama que tinha uma colcha de renda roxa importada da França, presente de Fausto quando completara 17 anos.

-Você é a única queridinha aqui! Veja isso! – E apontou para todas as caixas de maquiagem que estavam sobre a penteadeira.

-Eu divido com as minhas amigas. – Disse fazendo um bico. – Qual o problema?

-Arg! – E se levantou dando um chute na cadeira, Marion encolheu os ombros assustada.- Você é idiota? Acha que alguém aqui é sua amiga?

A italiana arregalou os olhos e Matilda riu da expressão de Marion, riu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, uma perfeita bruxa de um conto de fadas.

-Não é... minha... amiga? – Perguntou com direito a pausas, pois ainda não acreditava no que ouvia. Quem acreditaria? Era uma criança que nada sabia da vida, uma criança que tentava se manter viva sem saber as regras, andando por um caminho que desenhavam para ela.

-Não! Ninguém é, pois você é a queridinha do Senhor Fausto, pois ele da tudo pra você! Pois você é a mais bonita, pois você tem o cabelo e os olhos mais bonitos. E os clientes que pagam melhor! Tudo **só **pra você!!

-Não é verdade, não é verdade. – Disse colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos e balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não tinha nada, eu só ficava vendo, eu só ganhava presentes no meu aniversário.

-E eu que tinha que trabalhar no dia do meu aniversário!? Você acha que alguém se importa? Quando você chegou aqui sem dar dinheiro algum! Era apenas mais uma boca pra comer, um problema! E de repente você está ganhando mais do que todas e tem tudo! Todas de **odeiam**, Você deveria desaparecer!!

-Não!

Marion se levantou da cama e saiu correndo para fora da casa, o horário de "trabalho" ainda não havia começado, por isso todas estavam conversando em diversos cantos da casa ou simplesmente já se arrumando, ninguém ligou quando a loira passou pela porta da frente apressada, ninguém tentou impedi-la.

-_É a mesma coisa. É a mesma coisa. Todas essas pessoas e eu me sinto sozinha! A Kana não liga a Matilda não liga, porque ninguém se importa!?_

Ela parou de correr quando sentiu as pernas doendo, apesar de tudo não tinha muita condição física e sentia o peito chiar, aquilo estava a deixando doente, havia tanta coisa em sua mente.

De repente juntar tudo e pegar um ônibus não era errado.

Porque seria? Quem iria ligar se ela fosse embora?

-Marion.

Ela olhou pra trás, vendo a figura de Fausto que havia estacionado o carro e caminhava na direção dela, ela correu o abraçando fortemente, enterrando o rosto em seu peito e chorando.

-O que foi Marion?

-Todas... Todas são tão ruins... Eu não fiz nada... Porque me tratam desse jeito?... Eu tenho que ter menos direitos pra ser amiga delas...?

Ele sorriu tristemente e passou a acariciá-la, os dedos passando facilmente pelos longos cabelos loiros de Marion que iam quase até a cintura.

-Sabe querida, você gostaria de viajar?

-Viajar...? – Ela repetiu erguendo o rosto e encontrando o mesmo sorriso que estava sempre desenhado nos finos lábios daquele homem.

-Sim, para outro país.

-O senhor vai me levar!?

A alegria em sua voz e em seu rosto era evidente, era como se houvesse parado um holofote, Marion brilhava, se tornando muito mais encantadora e até mesmo mais bonita do que quando estava de fato maquiada, com os lábios pintados de vermelho ou preto, os olhos preenchidos de uma forte camada de preto, tanto em cima quanto embaixo.

Ela não precisava de nada disso. E _ele _sabia.

-Mas é somente a mim... Você não vai levar as outras...

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Eu direi se aceitar o meu convite.

Ela ficou algum tempo olhando para os próprios pés, os sapatos pretos de boneca que tanto gostara há anos atrás e que juntara dinheiro rapidamente para comprá-los.

-Eu aceito.

_Nós não demoramos a partir, tudo foi rápido, eu não tinha muita bagagem apesar de gostar de comprar, eu deixei várias coisas para Kana e para Matilda, minhas roupas não davam nelas, então essas eu tive que levar comigo, mas coisas como maquiagem, prendedores de cabelo, meias, livros e enfeites ficaram._

_Eu me encontraria pela primeira vez no Japão, quando ainda tinha 17 anos para fazer 18, Fausto me levou direto para a casa onde eu estava vivendo, daquela mesmo jeito que você conheceu, ela era exatamente igual._

-O que nós faremos aqui?

-Você viverá aqui. – Disse sentando-se no sofá, fazendo com que a loira fizesse o mesmo.

-E você?

-Estarei resolvendo algumas outras coisas, darei algum destino para aquelas meninas... Não posso continuar assim.

-O que quer dizer?

-Sabe Marion, você me perguntou por que eu te escolhi, não é? – Ela concordou lentamente com a cabeça. – Eu tinha uma irmã mais nova... ela... tinha os meus olhos que os seus. O mesmo brilho.

-Eu... me pareço com a sua irmã... – Disse tocando a própria face com a ponta dos dedos.

-É claro que eu gosto de você pelo que você é... mas a semelhança me atormenta um pouco, assim como eu não poderia deixá-la continuar na rua eu não poderia deixá-la vivendo naquela casa. Por isso você vai começar aqui, num país novo, com pessoas novas. O seu dinheiro todo está numa conta, eu já te expliquei como acessar, você poderá me ligar quando puder e sempre que der eu passarei aqui para visitá-la.

-_Ele está... me abandonado, me largando nesse país... _F-foi... por isso que eu tive aulas de língua estrangeira? Por isso que você comprava tantos livros para mim?

-Sim. E-eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas agora, por isso cuide-se, está bem? Tudo fica muito perto dessa casa, não tem como se perder.

Fausto saiu rapidamente da casa e Marion escorregou do sofá para o chão, passando as unhas pelo rosto com força, chegando a marcá-los, pois era muito branca, ela gritava e sacudia o corpo de um lado para o outro.

_-Porque somente eu_? Eu estou sozinha, eu estou sozinha. Eu tenho medo! Não me deixe aqui! Kana! Matilda! Fausto!!

Para uma criança, mesmo que vivendo sozinha, não era divertido, dormir era um problema e foi com isso que a loira passou a visitar o hospital, fazia algumas consultas e comprava remédios para se acalmar.

A casa era muito silenciosa, embora a rua não fosse, mas ela estava acostumada com a barulheira e a música alta, ela passava a maior parte do tempo deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, ou então na banheira com a água ligada, não se importando quando começava a escorrer pelo chão.

Viver era um tédio. E ela estava sozinha.

Numa sociedade rigorosa como o Japão, os vizinhos sabiam muito bem que a estrangeira não freqüentava o colégio ou trabalhava, eles não se sentiam bem com a presença dela na rua ou nas lojas.

Em uma noite qualquer, Marion voltava de uma farmácia com os remédios para dormir, andava cabisbaixa, Fausto lhe mandava uma boa mesada, mas ela não gastava mais o dinheiro com outras bobagens, sempre que via as lojas na cidade lembrava-se de Matilda e das outras, que nunca tinham o suficiente nem para elas.

-_O que elas podem estar fazendo agora..._ ? Estarão todas na rua? – Se perguntou olhando para a lua que estava vermelha.

-Ei garota, eu pago 35,000 yens.

-Hn? – Ela se virou para o homem ligeiramente bêbado, com a gravata torta que sacudia uma carteira de couro.

-Está bem. – Disse dando de ombros.

Ele pareceu surpreso a principio e eles foram para a casa de Marion.

-;-

-Espera um pouco! – Hao a interrompeu pela primeira vez.

-O que?

-Você voltou a se prostituir por qual razão?

-Eu me sentia menos sozinha, tinha alguém naquela casa me fazendo companhia, os velhos falavam sobre filosofia e os garotos até aceitavam ficar para beber. – E deu de ombros.

-Marion...

-Então... Você ainda pode me dizer q—

Ela foi impedida, por Hao que num impulso a abraçou fortemente, ela sorriu sem jeito e retribuiu o abraço como conseguiu, pois ele impedia seus movimentos com os braços.

-Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, milhões de vezes, eu te amo.

Ela riu baixo chorando.

-Eu também te amo, Hao. - Sussurrou sorrindo ternamente, ele se afastou um pouco, escorregando os dedos pela face úmida da menina que mantinha o sorriso, ele aproximou o rosto lentamente, ela fechou os olhos devagar, sentindo a respiração quente dele batendo contra seus lábios, fazendo com que ela engolisse em seco e sentisse uma espécie de vazio no estômago, uma sensação estranha, mas ela de forma alguma se sentia mal, não era ruim, apenas desconhecida.

Seus lábios apenas se tocaram, escorregando um contra o outro, um toque simples e delicado, mas fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo de ambos, os fazendo arrepiarem-se, eles sorriram discretamente, as mãos de Hao tocaram a nuca da loira, trazendo-a para mais perto e assim selando seus lábios afoitamente.

Nada poderia ser comparada a sensação de ter o amor correspondido.

**Ainda não acabou.**


End file.
